


Your Skin Pressed to Mine

by Jasryl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shota, Smut, elements of noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasryl/pseuds/Jasryl
Summary: Shinya's so touchable. Akira can't help it if his hands wander.





	Your Skin Pressed to Mine

Akihabara's Gigolo Arcade was too quiet. Being in the middle of an electric city, with machines crammed into every crevice, Akira expected more than the stray school girl addicted to getting their next ponyo doll. He wandered deeper in, where murmurs, pings, and victory jingles converged into a canopy. One game monopolized the spectators. Akira slipped through the cloud of people and emerged in the presence of a king. A small king whose eyes were so focused on another world that he'd left this one, and Akira fell too. It was disorienting-- the bullet flare, rapid drumming of guns near and far, shells covering the ground like gravel. But a dark star sliced across every which direction, and when the haze dropped to show him gleaming at full hp, Akira knew. The compass of his dick pointed straight to royalty.

Thief business stayed top priority. But every mastered skill meant more down time with the kid, _Shinya_ he'd taken to calling him. Keep it simple, he reasoned. He just liked the sound. They strayed from the arcade some days. Shop windows stretched on opposite sides of the street forever. It felt like they were on the inside, looking out. Along their way through the glass maze, they would chat. Shinya raided his prized chest of Thief adventures. His young spirit shot up after every tale, and the lights surrounding them dimmed by comparison. Akira listened in return to stories of war. To an army of one making plans to finally go on the offensive.

They ventured farther one day. Train hopped around the city and settled on a park closer to Shinya's home. They could stay out late and still make curfew. Akira had listed two of three potential tales when Shinya stopped him.

"Not the Phantom Thieves," he said. "Tell me one of yours."

Akira didn't have anything prepared. _He_ wasn't prepared. He could've told a cool story about high school life or city experience. Instead he talked about the time he almost died because the cat wouldn't get off his chest and it was way too hot. Shinya chuckled in a way that made it clear he just lost ten cool factor points. But the kid attempting a re-enactment afterwards more than made up for it. His wave that night was bigger, faster, and cuter than usual.

He pressured Akira for personal tidbits after that, in addition to the Thieves. Or he made a point to find out first hand-- _did you really finish the Totem Poll?_ He also gifted a new gun to him, something with super specs he didn't understand and too much power for him to use. He didn't mind if Akira pulled him closer on the train, even when it wasn't packed. Or that Akira kissed his cheek, sometimes twice.

His first real taste came on a whim. They sat near the back of the arcade on their favorite cushions. The other patrons were too absorbed in their games. Akira leaned down and laid a soft kiss on top of his cheek. Then moved over to his lips. Delicious. He savored the imprint of the kid's lips-- where they pressed back, where they dipped, their subtle curve.

He told Shinya that he wanted to kiss other parts of him.

On the bed in his attic, Akira licked at his throat. The skin below his collar had a subtle difference in taste. Maybe sweat baked in from the train ride. He mulled over the same spot, tugging at the boy's collar to test how far he could reach. He pried at Shinya's mouth with his fingers, with his tongue, whatever fit. Shinya climbed on top of him. His small frame was built just right. Slim against his palms, light on his chest.

They touched farther, kissed deeper, and spoke softer as the evenings grew longer. The privacy let him tickle Shinya's skin in fish kisses. Or wrap around him, shoulders to ankles, and roll across the bed-- make the ceiling spin. Or tease him.

Today was a teasing day. He rocked Shinya into his hand until he was hard and his breath came in heavy puffs. He eased off and rested his chin in the soft bed of his hair. Shinya's pants still clogged his ears with their rapid force. It would be easier, kinder, to finish him. Just a few strokes should do.

Akira unfastened his jeans, their skin separated by a simple cotton layer. He pressed harder, moved slower, and listened as his voice dipped in and out. Just a few strokes. Shinya squirmed as he got closer. Akira held him tighter. "Almost there." He twisted in so many directions that Akira lost him.

Just a few-- They were a hand's grasp apart. Akira reached out, and hesitated. "Shinya..."

His arms were crossed, fingers tangled tightly in the smeared blue of his jacket. The remainder of his body folded tightly like a chair. When his words became crushed under heaving breaths, his eyes shouted instead. They razed him, as though he'd just pulled a cheap combo.

The canyon between them was filled with traps. Akira withdrew his hand so he wouldn't get pricked. "There's a bake sale every Saturday. It sells out if I don't get there quickly. I'll be right back."

The air outside was damp and clumpy. He wore the wrong shoes out. He dropped six different buns before someone handed him a basket. He needed to decide on drinks, but _so many kinds_. Lemonade, ramune, Mad Bull, water, milk.... He grabbed one of each. He didn't think to check for his wallet until he stood in line. At the automatic doors, he realized it was in his other pocket.

By the time he peeked over the staircase, Shinya was at the table, playing on his phone. And fully dressed.

He spread the treats out. Shinya took two and went back to his game. Akira pulled out a chair and sat across from him. He cracked open a package, but the sweet fragrance made him pause. "I thought you liked the apple flavor."

Shinya glanced at him, at the unbitten bun. His eyes shifted to the ones he picked, then back to the game. "I wanted something different."

"Oh." Akira ate to the sound of Shinya decimating opponents.

It might've been 10 minutes. It felt like 3 hours. But the noise subsided, and he pocketed the device. He reached for a bun.

"Hey, Shinya? I--"

"Sorry, can it wait? I have more homework today, so I need to leave early."

"Oh. Yeah--" Shinya was half-way down the steps by the time he stood.

"See ya!"

The door to LeBlanc closed by the time he worked out what to say. "...Bye."

Over the next few evenings, he typed up texts ranging from _How are you doing_ to _The Phantom Thieves did it again_ , deleting each one. None of them seemed right to send. He visited the arcade instead, to talk face to face.

It was the right decision. He wouldn't have been able to see the flickers of uncertainty over text. "I... can't train you today." Shinya stared at the plastic gun in his hand. "I'm working on a new move."

"Can I watch?"

Shinya didn't answer right away. He kept clicking the trigger.

"I'll stop by another time. How's that?"

He bobbed his head. Akira left, but the haunting silence clung to his heels.

He tried again the next week. There was time to train, but he wanted to say something first. "Shinya, about--"

"Leave it, or you'll start sucking again."

They finished early enough to talk. They didn't do much of it. The words stalled in his throat when he had his attention. And they turned to stone when he didn't. Shinya left with a simple 'goodbye'.

Two more sessions with nothing but training. He caught Shinya before he fled a third time. Offering a snack or juice box on the way home. He still caught the starving look on his face. They stuck together half-way home. It could've been all the way, but Akira took the lull in their idle chat as an opportunity. "Hey, do you--"

The last piece of takoyaki barred him in place. "Want a piece?"

He had a bizarre way of only interrupting the words he needed to say.

Akira refused and watched him down the rest in one bite. Shinya waved,but still abandoned him in the street.

Shinya asked if they could watch a movie in his room. He was so thrown that he couldn't remember a single title. He flipped through the pages in a frenzy, selecting something from row six with a magical fairy girl. Shinya leaned into him on the couch. Akira slipped an arm around him, and right away, the ideas he'd placed on pause started to roll again. Like kissing Shinya here and now. Pin him to the arm rest and touch his young thighs. Rub their dicks together to recreate a cum-tipped dessert.

Shinya turned to him. Akira's breathing slowed, but his body blushed to the fantasy. He must have looked like a fool.

Shinya stopped watching him. "You have awful taste in movies. I should've picked."

Next time, there was no movie.

Akira sat on his bed, feet propped upon the pillow, and head tilted toward the ceiling. His mind was on break, not registering the ceiling his eyes stared toward. A day this peaceful deserved the best lazing around possible. Doubly so, with the ideal company beside him. Akira's gaze wandered over Shinya's body, from the phone in his hand to his careless posture. The fine expanse of skin between his socks and rolled jeans. That's when...

...When Shinya's eyes stared back into his own. Akira swiftly turned his attention to the rooftops outside. Even the golden afternoon sun couldn't distract him from the shift in the mattress. But instead of getting lighter, the surface caved closer and closer. A familiar weight settled on his lap. The pressure over his heart followed suit.

"If you're being this obvious, you must _want_ to be caught."

He couldn't deny the possibility edging his thoughts. Seized with his lewd intentions on display, there'd be no way around the matter. He spoke one syllable, and the rest was sealed by Shinya's hand.

"I keep thinking about it." His fingers pressed deeper into Akira's face. Pulling at the skin. "And every night, my body...gets so hot."

Even without seeing it, Akira knew that beyond that red brim lay an expression he wanted to change. Gently, he began to pry away the force at his mouth, just enough. "Shin--"

"I know!" he shouted. "I know what you want to say. ...But, I can't stand it-- that guilty look on your face."

Akira stayed silent.

"It was so much at once. I froze up." Akira squeezed his hand. "I knew it wouldn't be scary at all, if I could just see your face... But when I turned around, I couldn't even understand myself..."

 _Just a few strokes._ He was so blinded by the end result that he forgot how overwhelming it was.

He watched as both the hand he held, and the fist clenched below, trembled with a force that reached his shoulders. He memorized their pattern and waited for the lull between tremors. Slowly, he leaned forward, nudging the red cap out of the way. "Shinya." A pair of brown eyes slid toward him. Their usual brilliance fractured. "I'm sorry."

His heart felt lighter. And from the tiny smile across from him, the growing joy was resonant.

"I guess you beat me to it, anyway."

"Huh?"

"'Sorry,'" Shinya said. "I meant to tell you earlier, but it was weird." He reached up to adjust his hat. It fell off the next moment, as Akira drew him into a close embrace. 

"Thanks," he whispered. "For letting me say it."

Shinya's arms encircled him. A soft hum of agreement reached his ears, and Akira held him tighter. The chime's gentle notes hovered around them, looping on every swirl of wind. His thoughts gathered. The weeks of awkward tip-toeing. This open and unplanned evening. The familiar bundle in his arms.

A single image bubbled to the surface.

"You... couldn't stop thinking about it, huh?"

"Mmm," Shinya agreed. "Even now..." He leaned back on Akira's legs, giving them a quick squeeze. "Wanna help me decide?"

His eyes devoured the sight before him. He couldn't agree fast enough. Leaning forward, he gave Shinya a genuine smile and kissed him.

Their lips touched again and again. Akira brought him closer, scrunching the fabric at his lower back. He tilted his head to feel the space between Shinya's lips-- a gap that widened the more he licked it. Akira slipped his tongue in. Ribbons of pleasure rolled across him, delighted at how easy access his mouth was. He cleared pathways inside, charting deeper every time their tongues would collide. Shinya rubbed his legs to the kiss's frequency. The slower the lick, the more he squeezed. Akira gave one last long, long, _lazy_ stroke of tongue before withdrawing.

He took a mental snapshot of Shinya's face. So beautiful, with his lips parted slightly, color beginning to fill his skin. So relaxed, eyebrows in a gentle arch, eyes tucked behind their lids. Or, one was. The other peeked back at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied instantly. He placed a kiss on his forehead to escape suspicion. Shinya made an unconvinced noise, and soon both coffee-brown eyes were prying at him.

"But you're staring because you're thinking, right?" Akira tugged at his attention with touch. The bare skin at his neck flooded with warmth. "So... What is it?"

Akira's breath skipped, like the words in his throat, from being directly accused. "I can't say it out loud." He moved onto his chest, fingertips denting the soft jacket over it.

"Because it's dirty?"

Akira hummed. There'd be no problem admitting something as simple as that. His eyes weren't the only thing raiding Shinya's alluring poses, after all. The real reason was much less...reasonable. "Because it's embarrassing," he explained, pressing at the zip of Shinya's jeans-- animalistic grin lighting up his face as the body sandwiched in his hands twitched. He circled the area with added pressure. "I'll tell you later. How's that?"

He glanced up to see Shinya appropriately distracted. His lips were struggling to make a word, so Akira kissed them instead. His stuttered whines persisted until their mouths aligned just right and the words dissolved. Smaller fingers grasped as his cheeks, funneling all his attention to one boy. Such intensity surged in his veins, blood a turbulent sea in possession of his body. He stopped teasing the rising bulge under Shinya's fly in favor of cupping his ass. Dizzy. Dizzy in a vacuum of kisses, deaf to any sound but their lust. Saliva poured from Akira's mouth, landing in drips and streaks down Shinya's chin. He tilted Shinya's back farther, farther until he touched the twisted sheets. His hands shifted his boy's legs to a comfortable position spread around him, clutching his thighs on the way back up.

Shinya released him from the endless kisses. Akira moaned softly, eyes shut at the recent memory. His disappointment evaporated the next moment. "Ah!" A wet flicker passed his throat, just above his apple. It happened again, inches lower. The third time was a gentle suckling. "Ah-ah-ahh..." He stuttered over the same syllable, mercifully pardoned at the end with a short, direct kiss. Shinya claimed a handful of inky locks and collapsed, satisfied with his work.

"A weakness exploit. Great." He connected their hips, ready for payback. "Two can play that game." Shinya tensed.

It took one thrust to break his guard.

Shinya yelped. His body lifted to a rigid arc flush to Akira's own. Disbelief and wonder cycled across his face like a kaleidoscope. Akira's dick awoke to that-- to the new experience he gave. He paused between every swing of his hips, decreasing the wait for each one. Shinya met him on the fifth round. His eyes stuck to the point their bodies meshed as though discovering a secret combo.

"Do you like this?" he asked, unable to hide his smile.

His features bloomed with excitement after every awkward jerk. From wild eyes and perked up cheeks, his answer spread with zest. "Yeah!"

How could he not fall for such an answer? It tugged his hips forward, a faster tempo and steady pace. Shinya's clumsy rhythm missed the first strike, only to return and hit it _just right_. Akira left a sticky trail across his ear, nibbling the shell until it blushed. Their flesh ignited on contact. Sparks erupted in his brown eyes as Shinya matched his pattern.

"That's good, Shinya," he whispered, ramming his cock into the boy with the force of his desires. An airless gasp crumpled the boy beneath him like paper, hands scrambling across his shoulders, dragging his white button-up down like a defeated general. He tossed it aside, still under clingy assault. The valley of his back, the ribbed fabric of his untucked tank, the abs he worked on every Sunday morning-- it didn't seem to matter what he touched so long as there was something to grasp. He even broke pattern to selfishly rub his favorite spot. Akira noticed then-- the defined hump seeking more and more. Shinya's full arousal, restrained by earthly beings. He wouldn't have that.

The mission to free Shinya's dick did not go smoothly. He got shot by a nasty glare for separating long enough to remove one pair of jeans-- he snatched the other pair after fulfilling a batch of the boy's needy demands. The collection of clothes grew with every tussle. In nothing but underwear, Akira lost his grip on the waistband at his fingertips when yanked into a hold tighter than any before. Shinya arched into him completely-- chest, knees, until the skin couldn't breathe. "Not yet..."

A plea sincere as that would reach any man. Even pressed this close, to where he could feel Shinya-- the heat of his cock, the shape sketched in his mind-- he was trained to wait. It was more than he could expect of an elementary schooler, who rubbed against him still, droplets pricking his shorts. He wouldn't let a parasite like fear take Shinya. Not again. "You have ten seconds," he said. "Ten..."

He stilled the boy's weakened hips. "Nine." Akira drove into him without rest. Until his lost cries shook the air. "Eight. Seven." He grasped Shinya's sweat-damp hair, pulling it away to kiss his temple. Between kisses, he counted. "Six. Five. Four. Three." And the louder his whines, the tighter his grip. "Two..."

"All right!" Shinya rasped. He found the strength to wedge his thumbs under Akira's waistband. "But... At the same time?"

It was not easy to undress simultaneously when horny. Especially when the unveiled skin passed beneath his fingertips. Especially when he got a headbutt if his eyes strayed from the ceiling. Especially when his own legs were long and delayed the process. But once the last bit of clothing hit the floor in a _flump_ , and they peeled their bodies from each other...

Akira sat back. His gaze traveled across the foreign lands from crest to shore. Starting with the way his hair tip-toed around his neck, he journeyed over a pair of small shoulders dipped in the afternoon sun. Slowing at the erect nipples he would love to suck. Taking in the impressions on his elbows. Chasing the endless skin, uninterrupted plains from stomach to thigh. At the intersection was the cock he waited for-- filled with excitement and colored with heat. He raised his sights to catch Shinya's mutual stare. Everything in turn, his limbs, the angles of his face, his core, his design, the fading marks of his skin, all passed beneath a fine laser. He didn't even use his hands, but Akira felt touched.

It was as though speech were a forgotten language.

Akira laid on his stomach, dick against the mattress. He crawled between the boy's legs, lifting his cock. "I'm going to try something new," he warned.

"What is it?" Shinya hoisted himself up on his elbows.

Akira smiled and smushed his lips against the side of Shinya's cock. "Something I've been wanting to do to you." He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and letting the boys' scent fill his head. That a boy his age could smell so strongly of arousal... It threatened to tear free his restraints. He slid his mouth up and down the length of the cock in hand, trying to pace himself. His tongue swirled around the crown, upper lip cleaning away the precum.

Shinya's cock twitched against his mouth. He licked down, tongue blanketing his contours in a wet parachute. He lolled at a chosen portion of the base, but the slower he licked, the more he absorbed. It made him hungry. He took one final lap around his cock before feasting on him.

Shinya's shout was quick and blunt. The sheets twisted into a whirlpool around his fists. Akira worked his way down, sucking until the taste was plastered against his tongue. Shinya thrust in fully. He was raw and sparking, like an electric wire in his mouth.

"Nnnh... Nhh..." Shifting this way and that, Shinya wouldn't be still. After one more gulp, he pulled away entirely. His eyes were welded shut.

Akira moved closer, licking his balls and stroking his dick with a lone finger instead. _Too much?_ he considered. He barely got to enjoy the luscious curve of his balls before Shinya scuttled away again. He gave chase. All the way to the wall.

He gently wrapped his arms around his boy's waist, before ideas of sliding up into the rafters could sprout. "Shinya..." he called gently. He hoped it would be enough to pry his eyes open. It was. "Look at me. And don't stop."

He wanted Shinya to see just how much he loved his cock. Same as he loved the smile beaming from his face after a good game. Or the excited shout when a new Thieves capsule fell from the machine. He placed Shinya's legs over his shoulders, to give him skin contact. Akira liked it too-- the feel of Shinya's heels, soft against his back.

His fingers, two at a time, followed the shape of his cock. The untouched parts he would baste in thick layers. His saliva joined into fat globs, drenching his balls and the mattress beneath. He opened wide, slurping down Shinya's cock in smaller portions. A mess of the occasional hiss, and moans that clipped short, splashed against his ears. Akira clamped his lips tighter, sucked him hard. Shinya's cry was sharper this time, and his hands flew into his ink-colored curls. They followed as Akira moved over his cock. And he did move, a simple rhythm to steady the ebb and flow of Shinya's voice.

He eased off, just enough to tease his slit proper. From this angle he could see Shinya, see that he continued to watch. His eyes-- mesmerized. Akira never wanted that look to change.

He took in more. More, more, _more_ until all of Shinya filled him. Back and forth, rocking his whole body in the motion. He pulled back too far. Shinya pushed into him, deep. Deep enough that it stirred his scent against Akira's nose. So fragrant it made him throb against the sheets. The underside of Shinya's cock slid over his tongue. He licked it. Long, greedy sweeps to win an occassional drizzle of juices down his throat.

Shinya curled around him. His fingers scratched at his scalp, something like a pet. His breath fell in shallow buckets, his words washed up in the mess. "...--d." Akira sucked him. Would've swallowed his cock, if possible. Shinya clung tighter to him. "--so...good. It feels... So good."

Akira hummed. He only meant to agree, but was dragged down for it. He could hardly breathe, surrounded and squeezed. Shinya's feet pressed into his back, all ten toes splayed, indenting his skin. He was held captive as Shinya jerked into him. His mouth was a pleasure castle, dedicated to slurping and fondling whatever passed through.

His voice hitched as his cock began to surge. He felt Shinya try to pull away, and touched his hand. He traced the edges that disappeared into his hair. He waited. Shinya rammed into him, hard, fast. Once, twice. He drowned Akira in his cum.

He listened for Shinya's breathing to smooth, and plotted the easiest angle to wriggle out through. They were barely apart when Shinya rushed him. "What did you do? Is it a special attack? That was... wow..." Akira smiled as Shinya looked him over. "I bet I can do it too."

Without any answers, he bent down and pressed his lips to Akira's cock.

"AH!" Akira pushed him off, a hole in his gut as another fragment of heaven was banished by his own outburst.

"What?" His face teetered on alarm and confusion.

"I... I want you to do something else for me. L-Leads to the same result."

"Hmm..." Would he need to ask twice? Beg? "Ok."

He sat atop his feet and pushed a breath aside to make room for Shinya. "Use your hands for me?"

Somehow more apprehensive about using his fingers than his mouth, the boy picked up his cock and tested the heft. His palm slid around the base of his shaft, moving towards the tip in short rings of pressure. Akira held back a groan and fought to stay still as the buzzing sensation rose and fell.

"Shinya... are you trying to tease me?"

"Huh? No." He slowed down, watching. "Is it wrong?"

His innocent intent tripled the pain. 

"Not _wrong_ , but could you press a little harder?"

His grip tightened, resembling what Akira used. But he covered a smaller surface. His palm and four fingers rounded the crown this time, with a twist. His tugs grew longer, faster, as his eyes measured every action and re-action. But his couldn't see how sensitive repeated touching over the same vein made him. Or maybe he could, with the hue of his tender flesh. But he could see the affection Akira displayed when he leaned forward and caressed his thigh.

Shinya's grasp slipped. Akira didn't mind. His tip brushed against the boy's body from this angle. He moaned with relief.

"Why did you ask for this?"

It would ruin his Cool Guy persona to be honest. All the days spent dreaming of Shinya's tongue wrapped around his cock... He wouldn't last a minute, in reality.

But he had a reason for choosing this as a substitute.

Akira gave him a flash kiss.

"So I can do _that_ while you get me off."

Shinya's lips were against his in an instant. They melded together, open-mouthed and gooey. His precum drizzled between his hand and his shaft. The sound they made as Shinya plunged down on him-- he could hear it. Shinya's mouth moved against him constantly. From deep, long kisses, to nips at his neck, or a tap between his brow. Nowhere was safe.

Shockwaves jolted his body, leaving his skin to tingle and twitch on contact. Shinya must have felt it. That's why he squeezed the tip where everything gathered, like a lightning rod. Akira gulped for air, and Shinya made it a kiss. There were no breaks, only mismatched lips and shallow licks. His hands curled about Shinya's body. His soft belly and the slant of his legs as he leaned forward to please Akira-- should he feel at the race of his heartbeat or fondle with all his attention? He couldn't decide.

That thing Shinya did with his thumb, somewhere between a rub and a flick, wound Akira tighter into his hold. Every captured moan and lucky breath stripped away the  
mental boundaries that kept him safe. His overflowing reactions to the simplest tweaks. Or his need to be the center of Shinya's world for a day. And the squishy Akira inside. Scary as it was to be stuck naked, he wanted to take a chance like Shinya had earlier, when he exposed himself to Akira. He was spun in a hypnotic show of touch and kiss.

His body pushed itself forward in the most crooked stunted thrusts. He didn't even know when the other hand was added, just that he was enveloped by Shinya's determined hands. Akira couldn't speak just yet-- not enough air, too much tangle in his mind. But from the sparkle in Shinya's eyes and the marvel shaping his mouth... It could wait. He pressed their foreheads together, and fell.

He wasn't quite whole again before Shinya's cum-drenched hands grabbed his face. "I did it, right?! The special attack?"

Akira smiled and placed his fingers between Shinya's. "Yeah." He leaned forward and gave his lips a firm, single smush. "Amazing."

They laid together like tetris pieces. But there was one last level to clear. "So? What were you going to tell me?"

Akira arranged the clumps in his brain as fast as he could to find the topic mentioned earlier. "Oh, that?" He counted on Shinya forgetting, until tomorrow at least. He smothered the boy into the covers. "Didn't I tell you it was embarrassing?"

Shinya's laser-beam glare blasted through each layer he piled on. No escape.

"Fine." Akira pulled the sheets back himself and powered up enough courage to commit. "I... just like looking at you."

And touching, but there was plenty of evidence for that.


End file.
